


Dark Mage's Fat Fantasy

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boy on Boy Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fat Sex, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, belly play, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: After many failed attempts to win Male Robin over with her dark magics, Tharja takes some advice from Cordelia. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" SO, she cooks for him, but infuses her magics into the food to make Robin grow huge. Secretly, the Dark Mage was a huge FFA, and wanted Robin for herself so she could make him huge. Leon comes in, and not on to turn down an opportunity, she makes him fat too. She gets frisky with the boys, who also get frisky between themselves as the food she made was also laced with more than a few aphrodisiacs and libido enhancers to make Tharja's playtime with a new fatter Robin even more fun.





	Dark Mage's Fat Fantasy

Robin, with his short white hair blowing around a little in the breeze stirring around in the outdoor courtyard area of the Askran Castle, was making his way towards Tharja’s room. After so many attempts at the dark mage trying to win his affections with all manner of hexes and curses and spells, the girl had given up using her magical talents and had decided to try culinary arts. She got the advice from Cordelia, who in turn had received said advice from a soppy romance novel that turned out to be more than it seemed at first glance. It turned out that Cordelia’s book was a thinly veiled feeder and feedee romance story. Robin arrived at the room Tharja had made her own, and the myriad smells of the food Tharja had made reached into his nose and pulled him in by said nose, the myriad of smells making the tactician mage hungry, Robin remembering for a brief moment that he had skipped breakfast to assist Kiran in making strategies for tackling harder maps, such as the Grandmaster challenges. So, his stomach was entranced by the smells that Tharja’s room was emanating. He opened the door, to find a fairly large table loaded with large plates and bowls of various foods. Tharja was dressed in her usual attire, leotard and all, with an additional pink apron on top of it, stained with various colors from the foods that she had made.

“Please, come in, come in!” She had an unusually peppy attitude, but Robin didn’t mind it all too much. His stomach continued to draw him in towards Tharja and the food. “Have a seat.” Robin did so, swallowing his saliva as Tharja set down the final item of food, a honey baked ham, carefully carved into juicy slices of meat, with the bone removed. “Please, eat as much as you like.” Robin did not notice the smirk that Tharja produced, as she had turned away before she gave it. She left Robin in relative peace, off to another part of the room, behind a small wall. Robin started with a bowl of mashed potatoes, armed with a large serving spoon, and ate away at the several quart bowl. When that was finished, the hungry tactician moved on to a thick cut of steak. It was full of juice and had a succulent dry rub. Robin finished with that and moved on to other meats like turkey and bear meats, some cranberry jelly, various vegetable dishes, pasta dishes like a rich fettuccine, and large manicotti. As Robin ate, his stomach grew fuller, and start moving outwards, but he never quite got to feeling full. After a while of gorging, he felt his belt split, the metal buckle hitting his leg. The table was about half full, but Robin had moved past being full. At the moment, all that was on his mind was how damn horny he was. If he could see his crotch, he would be tenting up his normally loose pants. As of right now, his pants were fairly tight. Robin found himself struggling to move around, his arms were basically lumps of fat stretched out into sausage links, and stuffed with fat. His coat and shirt were basically all but useless, having torn in dozens of places, and moved up to expose his new massive gut hindering most movement. His own chest, even if it wasn’t the most toned before, was now a pair of floppy moobs, begging to be fondled like a woman’s breasts. His legs were thick and meaty, like soft and thick tree trunks. All of Robin, all over was now a soft, soft and large. He could barely move around, the wooden chair he was in creaking and groaning. He tried standing up, where his pants immediately ripped and showed off his immense and soft ass. Robin wanted to go away and just masturbate, he was so damn horny. Tharja, finding him done, waltzed out, apron removed and only dressed in her leotard, the armor and such were removed. She sauntered seductively over to the extremely horny Robin. 

“Oh my~ You’re so large~ I love that in a man.” She reached down, underneath his belly apron, and down his pants where her rather cold hand wrapped around his dick. She also yanked down his pants, and the flabby tactician fell onto his ass and back. Tharja’s cold hands wrapped around his dick, rock solid and horny more than anything else. She jerked him off quickly, turning the confused and horny tactician into just purely horny and loving what Tharja was doing to him. Tharja paused in her intense handjob, leaving the fat and panting Robin whining for more. Tharja obliged the whining tactician by wrapping her large, leotard covered pale tits around it. She moved them up and down, causing Robin to whimper more and more. In a short while, Tharja got Robin to cum fairly rapidly, with her leotard wrapped tits causing the aphrodisiac laden tactician nothing short of absolute bliss. Robin was not getting up any time soon, and his dick was not going down any time soon. So, Tharja stood up, and tore open a hole in her leotard, exposing her wet, wanting pussy. 

She slid down his cock, already laden with cum, and groped all over his flabby gut. She and Robin both were just moaning like absolute animals. Tharja was doing the most of the moving and grabbing, Robin was just a horny, flabby blob. Eventually, Robin came ropes inside of Tharja, making the dark mage extremely happy. She got up and began to start clearing away the leftovers, when Leon, the Valentian archer, showed up at her door. Tharja, never one to turn away opportunity, saw Leon as another unsuspecting boy to turn into a fatty. She closed the door quickly behind Leon, and locked him inside. “Sit, sit~” Her voice was sexually charged, and Leon felt a push from something at his back that got him into the seat. She set down food in front of him, the archer’s stomach growling. “Eat~” Tharja’s voice pressed him onwards, alongside the voice in his head and in his stomach telling him to eat the food in front of him.

He ate away, feeling himself get excited while eating, and eventually getting larger. However, much like Robin did, he did not reach fullness. The clothes he was wearing grew tighter and tighter, as he felt himself growing out all over the place, not just in his stomach area. After an unknown amount of time of gorging his fattening face on the leftovers that Tharja had made. Eventually, the now very fat and very horny Leon finally ripped through the remainder of his clothes, showing off his new flab to the world. Instead of being able to get up, Leon found himself on the floor, the chair he was seated on was unable to handle the stress of a second growing fat boy, and gave out from beneath him. Tharja, still as horny as she was when she was giving the hyper aroused Robin service, gave the same kind of service to Leon. But first, she took off the tattered remnants of Leon’s clothes and armor and threw them aside. She jerked him off with her hands and breasts, Leon’s cock being about the same size and girth as Robin’s was. Leon came faster than Robin had, as Leon had actually eaten more food than Robin had, even if Robin had managed to pack away half of it. The extra amount that Leon had ingested had given him more aphrodisiacs and other sexual enhancers. 

Tharja fucked Leon much like she had done to Robin, making him cum on her tits and inside of her pussy. Afterwards, she left him in peace to clean up. Together with Robin, Leon moved closer together to each other. As they got closer together, Robin and Leon both started toying with their fat, and sucking each other off. Tharja watched the two fat boys sucking their dicks and she fingered herself while they did so. This was quite the hot scene for her. She just watched the two overly horny fatties go to town on each other, and she came more than once.


End file.
